


最后一夜

by StairwayToHeavenWhereArtThou



Category: Blackadder
Genre: F/M, 黑爵士
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StairwayToHeavenWhereArtThou/pseuds/StairwayToHeavenWhereArtThou
Summary: 设定是在乔治四世死之后几十年那个时间段（19世纪中后期的样子），黑爵士没有做管家，而是做了个爵士。文中他30岁，因为缺钱要找个体面姑娘结婚（和第二季恋爱后结婚不像，倒挺像第三季他为了钱给乔治王子娶媳妇），然后在他缺钱这段时间只好去找便宜的妓/女。文中女主角大概20多岁的样子。这是一把40米大刀。请接好。当然了，刀不在Edmund身上。
Relationships: Edmund Blackadder/Original Female Character(s)





	最后一夜

Sitting in the dirt  
Feeling kind of hurt  
All I hear is doom and gloom  
And all is darkness in my room  
Through the light your face I see  
Baby take a chance  
Baby won't you dance with me  
——《Doom And Gloom》The Rolling Stones

（我知道这首歌是男的唱的，滚石乐队我还挺喜欢的，然而我还是要用它表现女主角的心境，而不是男主角的）

中午的太阳灼烧着大地，这般炎热以至于让人为了自我安慰而产生一种暴雨不久即将到来的幻想。一个穿灰色裙子的脸色苍白的姑娘从房子二层最左侧的窗户探出头，头上的汗珠大滴大滴地掉落，而她的眼神忧郁，眼眶泛红，已让人分不清脸上是汗水还是泪水了。

姑娘看着窗外的三棵大树，看着看着仿佛看到时间慢慢到了秋天，树上结满果子，自己身着男装用长棍子击打着树枝，并不熟练，最后双手颤抖着但是愉快地把果篮交出，并拿到一天的工钱。事实上她幻想过自己从事各种各样的工作：写小说、研究天文、或是做个议员……幻想是她除了写日记、看偷偷带进妓/院的书之外唯一的乐趣了。剩下没有任何事可称得上是乐趣：她佯装买菜去买书的时候，把菜篮放在书店外刚进去就被人认出来指指点点，在那毒箭一般的眼光中她常常没办法仔细选书，拿了一本大概扫了书名和作者就买了；在菜场也是类似的境况。走在街上，没有任何先生太太能用礼貌友善的眼神看她。有些太太尖牙利齿地指桑骂槐，有些太太喜欢故意掉下手帕让她捡，捡完把手帕扔到垃圾桶里。正派先生们像个道学家似的嘟囔着“该把这些人送到牢里”，而不正派的先生们则肆意对她讲龌龊的笑话，讲完还不忘揩一把油。她是个性机器，金钱是机器的发条，她要每日机械地转动，直到齿轮磨损，油尽灯枯。

姑娘的姿色平平，没什么才艺，更没什么出彩之处，而且比其他的姑娘们她没那么热情，所以在这里，她是价钱最便宜那一个。来她榻上的大多是粗人，二话不说便脱衣解带，对她像野狼对兔子，三嚼两嚼便吞入腹中。她身上到处都是伤口，疼得她总在没人的中午悄悄哭泣。她心里恨，晚上做梦总梦到自己拿了些小钱去包一个男/妓，恶狠狠对待他，最后再一把刀刺入他腹中。现实生活中她不去杀那些野狼，大概只是因为怕死刑。姑娘不是没想过逃，她逃了三回被抓两回，最后一回成功逃跑了，可是不知道做什么营生，因为总是有人认得出她，她的女扮男装又并不像，于是她别无他路，只有再转回程。

三个月前她第一次见到这里的常客黑爵士，头上顶着带黑羽毛的黑帽子，声音很好听，那时他每次来都被鸨儿殷勤地欢迎着，鸨儿会叫屋子里所有的姑娘出来让他挑。他会毫不迟疑选那个最贵的姑娘。过了一个月他开始挑价钱略低于花魁的那些，再后来是中等价钱的那些，一周前他找上了她。而这时候，鸨儿看他的眼神，已经是冷冷的了。

黑爵士跟她来到房里。他抽了一口烟，说：“你知道的，我本来并不会找你。我会找你是因为我现在缺钱，可晚上还是太无聊，在这无聊的时光若待在家里，那就只能忍受包里克散发臭味的头发在我眼前挥舞着且每根头发的尖端都镌刻着闪亮的铭文‘哦我亲爱的大萝卜’。”

她早听说过他那张不饶人的嘴，可见识到了之后却还是让她惊讶了一番。她轻笑了一下，带了他到床前，开始脱上衣，准备开始暂时抛却自尊和自己那颗心而让机器运转，可是他却似乎没这个意思。她脱上衣的手在半空被他放了下来。“我一般习惯事前先来点小酒，”他说着，拿起酒壶和酒杯，“要喝点吗？”她答应了一声，然后接过杯喝了一口。酒在舌上打转，酒浪翻腾，姑娘想象自己做一个水手，击碎一排排巨浪，用剑锋在海面写上胜利者的名字。这时他说了一句话，把姑娘从海上拉了回来：“酒这么好喝啊，你眼睛都亮起来了。”

她赶紧答话说：“是的，先生。”然后恐惧地想着是不是又要因为走神挨骂或挨打。

黑爵士一边喝酒一边打量着她，停顿了一会儿说了一句：“身材不好，相貌不佳，口齿不伶俐，举止不热情，怪不得是最便宜的。若不是付过了钱，我大概会一走了之。”过一会儿又加了一句：“如果我在自己钱财充裕之时会找这种货色，那么我的大脑一定是被宙斯的雷电[1]劈过在塔耳塔罗斯[2]滚过一圈并在此之后蹦蹦跳跳地去和包里克的大脑称兄道弟。”

这话进到她耳朵里倒不是特别难听，她之前听到过客人骂得比这狠的，所以她也还是见怪不怪，就接着喝她的酒。黑爵士夸口起他的“丰功伟绩”来，比如救了一位法国贵族，比如在一次炮击决斗中胜利，再比如用笔名格特鲁德·帕金斯写了本吉普赛火辣风格的小说《埃德蒙：管家传奇》还受到了名人夸赞……

“您写小说？能借我看看吗？”姑娘好奇地问道。

“万分抱歉的是，我的仆人包里克把这本书当柴烧了，这使我很想痛打他几天，然而由于我需要吃饭睡觉工作，我仅仅打了他一个小时。”

“您真幽默。您的仆人也是真可怜。”（作者注：作者在看《黑爵士》的时候的真心话）

“你假如见过包里克本人就不会这样说了。”黑爵士在房内到处张望了一下，发现了桌上被一件衣服盖住的书露出的一角。“小姐，请问我可以抽出您的书来看一看吗？”

“可以，先生。”倒难得有人对她的书好奇。

“爱伦·坡的《我发现了》[3]……这倒让我对姑娘您刮目相看。”

于是接下来两人大谈了爱伦·坡笔下厄舍府血红的月光和那道裂缝、红死病破门而入之前皇宫里纵情的舞蹈、带刃的缓慢下坠的钟摆、锁链锁住的福尔图纳托眼前砌起的无望逃脱的墙、黑猫尸体对主人的诅咒、以及爱伦·坡的宇宙观[4]……

“你没考虑写点什么吗？”黑爵士开玩笑地问道。

“我没这个考虑。事实上我只是个只读过那么几本罗曼史的下等读者，即使我能写出作品，那最多也只会是从艰巨而真诚的人类心灵劳作之中所诞生出的庸俗的下流玩意。”

大概是黑爵士酒喝得太多，他太高兴以至于把眼前的姑娘当成是跟他喝酒谈天的兄弟。对谈持续到半夜，血红的月光在窗台刻下某些模糊的字眼，若仔细听还能听到窸窸窣窣的刻声。黑爵士酒醒了一点，终于想起他的正事。“哦对了，我们好像忘了点什么。”

温存过后，姑娘趁黑爵士睡熟，从床上坐起来，看着窗子上半个血红的月亮，两行清泪悄悄地流了下来。不由分说，这次她会记得一辈子，哪怕只为了他会从一个吻开始。太过温柔的夜晚无法给她幸福，却只给她伤感。她知道，这一次她终于“fall in love”，“掉进爱里”。她已经爱过好多次了，每次都那么无望，所以她才会伤感。而这一次大约要更伤感那么一点，她头一次掉进去，像掉进深渊，速度越来越快，身旁没有任何可以攀住的墙。“一切都会过去的。”她呢喃着，手紧紧攥着被角。

接下来第二夜，第三夜，第四夜，第五夜，都是类似的快乐夜晚，快乐是真的但未必认真（至少黑爵士不认真），姑娘和爵士互相一直不知道对方的名字，也很默契地互相不去问。第六夜稍稍有些不同，这是因为黑爵士在三杯酒后告诉她：“我因为缺钱而要结婚了，婚礼就在后天举行……”接下来黑爵士用他惯常的讥讽句法对于自己的妻子和婚礼发表了未必公正的看法，而姑娘通过假装找一支笔竭力忍住要流出的泪水。结婚真没什么好的，即使开始时真心相爱，被彼此腐烂的真实磨损的爱心到最后要么变得麻木要么变得歇斯底里，爱之抽象泡沫落到现实之地面只有破碎。而且结婚之后做什么呢？是无涯无际的相夫教子，永远囚禁在家中。至少做妓/女还能自己给自己挣口饭吃。既然如此，和满足了一时的占有欲比起来，最好的结局其实就是永远保持幻想，不要迈开脚步。但即使不想结婚，即使知道黑爵士不会爱她，她还是会嫉妒。

姑娘恍惚了好久，这才想起自己在窗边站太久，脚都疼了。窗外三棵树仍旧是夏天该有的样子，浓绿的叶子在风中微微摇曳，没有任何结果子的迹象。她活动活动自己的双脚，想起今天晚上是他会来的最后一个晚上。“哦，那又怎么样，不过是一个脑满肠肥的傲慢爵士迈着方步要去缔结魔鬼之协定了。”她恨声说道，说完才意识到自己已经学会他的说话方式了。然后她看着月光刻过的窗台，凄惨一笑。炎日高悬，仿佛永不会落下似的。

今晚他来得略晚一些，因为“要完成那可憎如蛆虫爬满的死狗窝一般的庆典之前的准备活动”。他说了这么一句，然后坐到桌旁，她为他们俩倒好酒，然后就是对坐而饮，沉默长长地拖在夜后面，又重又漆黑。

“是我们没什么好聊的了吗？”黑爵士用一句话打破了沉默。

“我想是的，先生。”

“如果是这样那真的太没劲了，比教堂池子里最没脑子的鱼最爱听的祷文都没劲。”

“这话没错，先生。”

“我明显感到你今天兴致不高，是有什么不高兴的事情？”

“那倒不是，先生，我可能就是着了点凉，大概明天就能好了。”

“假如你态度一直不好，我想我可能得——”黑爵士一个“走”字还没出口，就看见姑娘突然过来抱住了他，双眼死盯着他的眼睛。黑爵士想起前几天她对他说过有时候很想杀掉那群房客，那时他问她为何不把他杀了，她说不必。他突然有点害怕，他今天身上没带任何武器，如果她哪个袖子藏了刀，很可能让他小命呜呼。“我……我不走，别这样，哈哈哈，你想，我对你其实没那么差吧，你想要多少钱我给你就是……”他一边说着一边用右手去够他的雨伞。

姑娘没有从袖子里抽出任何东西，而是低下头坐在他身上去吻他。这是这一星期她头一次一开始就主动，突如其来的热情让人有点手足无措。黑爵士很惊奇，然而也来不及细想，就把眼睛闭上去享受了。然后他察觉脸上像滴了一滴水，一睁开眼发现是她哭了，于是轻轻推开她的脸，用轻得不能再轻的声音问她：“你该不会爱上我了吧？”

她擦擦泪水，尽力发出一个灿烂的笑容：“没有啊……只是觉得和您很有缘分，且您的见识和学识让我近来长进不少，朋友一场，我想我应当报答一下。”

“真性情！”

然后两个人拥吻起来。窗外突然下起雨来了，乌云浓密沉重，遮住了血红的月亮。窗内的她竭尽全力热情着，像唱着“爱之死”的伊索尔德[5]，像王尔德童话里的夜莺[6]。雨越下越大，雨滴如雹粒一般打到窗户上，窗户啪啦啦地震动，窗玻璃险些就要碎裂了。桌上摊开的书左右微微翻动，然后翻动渐渐停止，一张书页停在半空，故事欲讲未讲，像天鹅绒帷幔里哀哀的幽魂，不言不语，只是游荡着，游荡着。

床上云散雨收，外面的雨却没有停的意思，依旧打着窗户，像为了抵消中午的令人窒息的热气。浓云仿佛一动未动，大概怕太阳升上来以后有光渗出，有朝霞漏出，照亮窗台上的伤口。黑爵士因为很快就要走，就只是平躺在床上睁着眼，没有入睡，姑娘还在余韵之中，闭着眼回味这一切，想让睫毛抓住这些回忆不让它们溜走。

时间到了，黑爵士以为姑娘睡熟了就轻轻从床上下来，姑娘感到了微微的震动，“嗖”一声坐直了身子看着他。黑爵士一笑：“原来你没睡着。那我走了。”他戴上帽子，拿起雨伞，利落地从外面关上门。窗外突然出现一道闪电，姑娘鬼使神差地被闪电吸引住视线，又怔怔盯着窗户好一会儿。

然后她胡乱披上一件衣服，也没拿伞，飞也似的冲出楼外去。马车已经远去，她没可能追得上，于是她便站在雨中，望着马车行驶入远方。雨还是那么大。原先长着三棵树的地方，虽然看不清楚，但若是细细看去，已经变成了三棵树桩。大概是下午的时候被人砍了吧。

踩不完恼人舞步  
喝不尽醉人醇酒  
良夜有谁为我留  
耳边语轻柔  
走不完红男绿女  
看不尽人海沉浮  
往事有谁为我数  
空对华灯愁  
我也曾陶醉在两情相悦  
像飞舞中的彩蝶  
我也曾心碎于黯然离别  
哭倒在露湿台阶  
红灯将灭酒也醒  
此刻该向他告别  
曲终人散回头一瞥  
嗯 最后一夜  
——《最后一夜》蔡琴

**Author's Note:**

> 注：
> 
> [1]宙斯的雷电：宙斯的雷霆是由独眼巨人打造的武器，连众神也会为其力量震慑。  
> [2]塔耳塔罗斯：地狱不认为是直接属于冥界的一部分，祂是被描述位于由天界至尘世到冥界以降的遥远下方之处。此处相当黑暗无光，是个无穷的折磨空间；古希腊关于地狱是如同潮湿且阴郁愁苦的坑洞，周围有青铜的墙垣围绕着，并且在远处还有三层黑夜所笼罩。那里主要是以在尘世间违犯宗教上与道德上罪愆的极恶之人必须在此因他们在生前的所做所为接受惩治，尤其是亵渎神明的罪人必到地狱受惩。根据诗人赫西俄德的描述，一个青铜砧从天空落至地面需要九天九夜的时间，因此连一个客体从地面到地狱也是相同的时间量。  
> [3]《我发现了》：爱伦·坡最后一部作品，我国翻译家曹明伦曾评价：“要了解他（爱伦·坡）的宇宙观，最好的办法就是读读《我发现了》一书。”  
> [4]出自《爱伦·坡短篇小说集》、《我发现了》。  
> [5]伊索尔德：瓦格纳歌剧《特里斯坦与伊索尔德》中人物，特里斯坦死后她随之殉情。 “爱之死”是这部歌剧第三幕的终场音乐，表现伊索尔德在特里斯坦死时（同时也是她自己的弥留之际）的一段绝唱。这段音乐与该歌剧的《前奏曲》前后呼应，在内容和思想上构成了一个有机的整体，反映了瓦格纳在伦理、欲望、爱情、死亡等主题上的深刻洞见——“尘世、权力、声望、显赫、荣誉、骑士气概、友谊，一切都像一场幻梦烟消云散，只剩下渴望、渴望、无法满足的渴望，它不断涌起，憔悴、饥渴。死亡意味着消失、毁灭、永不觉醒，死是他们的唯一超脱。”……特里斯坦与伊索尔德的坟墓上长出了长青藤和萝蔓，它们盘绕交错，难解难分地拥抱着。”(瓦格纳）  
> [6]夜莺：出自王尔德《夜莺与玫瑰》，夜莺感动于苦求红玫瑰的男孩对他梦中情人的爱，用心头血染红了男孩窗前的白玫瑰。


End file.
